


What Happens At Greengrass Manor...

by sportivetricks (tamlane)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry, Blow Jobs, Creampie, Doggy Style, Exhibitionism, F/M, Male Gaze, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reverse Cowgirl, Voyeurism, junk food fic, redeemed Draco per Cursed Child canon, scheming Greengrass sisters, sibling voyeurism but no actual incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 04:37:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21368299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamlane/pseuds/sportivetricks
Summary: Harry is on yet another house call to Greengrass Manor when he hears strange noises coming from the adjoining room.  Daphne invites him to investigate further.
Relationships: Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy, Daphne Greengrass/Harry Potter
Comments: 15
Kudos: 123





	What Happens At Greengrass Manor...

**Author's Note:**

> _“Don’t kink shame me.” Harry Potter to Daphne Greengrass on the idea of "fun" while watching Astoria service Draco_
> 
> Thank you to anon on tumblr for such an irresistible prompt! I got a bit fast and loose with it, but I hope it satisfies all the same.
> 
> I'm a lifelong Harry/Draco shipper, but this fic contains no Harry/Draco. It does lean into their canon enmity. Proceed (or not) accordingly.

Harry waved his wand over Daphne Greengrass's new antique Muggle clock, running through a cursory number of incantations to justify his house call to Greengrass Manor. It was his fourth in a couple of months.

"No curses here, Daphne," he said at last. "It's fine. And this is more Arthur Weasley's area. As I think I've mentioned once or twice before."

Daphne had the decency to look sheepish. "I'm sorry, Harry," she said, running a pink-lacquered fingernail over one of the golden dials. "I hope I didn't take too much of your time."

"It's fine. But just for future reference."

"Right," she said. "But I do wonder... I mean, since you're here..." She looked at him from under her thick, curly eyelashes. "Maybe you could check just one more thing for me?"

Harry sighed. "Just one more?"

"I promise."

"All right," he agreed. The only thing waiting for him back at the Ministry this afternoon was a mountain of paperwork.

"You're the best," Daphne gushed. "I'll just go get it."

She pranced from the room, the hem of her dress flapping behind her. She really was quite pretty. Harry wondered why he'd never noticed it at Hogwarts. Maybe all that fighting for his life had gotten in the way of finer points like appreciating the charms of otherwise nondescript Slytherins.

As the thought crossed his mind, he thought he saw a familiar white-blond head quickly pass by the open drawing room door. It couldn't be.... 

Harry headed for the door and almost collided with Daphne, who was carrying a large flat box and giving him a quelling look.

"Why, Harry," she said, "you weren't trying to slip away on me, were you?"

"No. I thought I saw—"

There was a loud and unmistakable moan from the next room, but Daphne ignored it. She put the box on the coffee table, opened it, and merrily sifted through frothy layers of pale pink tissue paper. 

"Really, I can't thank you enough," she said. "I just love Muggle antiques! And you can get them for such a good deal sometimes, but not always from the most reputable shoppes, you know."

Yes, as an Auror, Harry knew all about some of those shoppes.

"I had to go to a specialty shoppe for this one," she said, and with a flourish, she pulled out a piece of old-style Muggle lingerie. It appeared to be a slip. It was very short and made of shiny, pale pink material with white lace around the edges. 

"Daphne—"

"Isn't it marvelous?" she exclaimed, holding it up to her front.

Harry raised one eyebrow. "And you think it's cursed."

"I don't know," she said, a bit defensively. "But you do hear the most dreadful stories, don't you? I once heard of a girl who came across a lovely Muggle gown in a shoppe like that. Tried it on and broke out in a rash all over. Spent over a month in St. Mungo's. Some sort of revenge curse, perhaps, by a jaded lover." 

She said the last part with a starry-eyed sort of romanticism, clutching the slip to her bosom and conveniently ignoring the fact that one does not typically touch objects that might be cursed.

"Uh-huh," Harry said.

"Anyway, I couldn't pass this one up. Early twentieth century, the owner said. I had to air it out a bit, of course, but otherwise it was in perfect condition."

There was another moan from the next room. It was louder than the first and almost sounded like someone was in pain. It was followed by a hoarse shout.

"Is everything okay in there?" Harry asked. "Do I need to check it out?

"Oh. That," Daphne said, rolling her eyes. "They've been at it for weeks."

"They?"

"Astoria and Draco."

So it _was_ Malfoy's blond head he'd seen. But Astoria Greengrass and... "_Malfoy_?" Harry asked feebly.

"Do you know any other Dracos?" Daphne replied, looking at him as though she clearly thought him silly.

"No. It's just... I didn't know your sister was—" _Into former Death Eaters_, he thought.

Daphne must have picked up on his disdain because she said, sharply, "You didn't know my sister was _what_?"

Harry cleared his throat. "Seeing Malfoy."

"Seeing, ha! If that's what you want to call it." Daphne laid the slip on the loveseat, smoothing out the wrinkles. "Father's hard of hearing, and he hardly ever surfaces from his beloved conservatory. And Mother goes out to luncheons and socials most days of the week. So Astoria makes the most of it. And Draco's parents don't approve of our family, of course, so Draco makes the most of Greengrass Manor."

This was all so surprising that Harry couldn't help standing there with his mouth open, his wand clenched idly at his side. 

"Well?" Daphne prompted him, pointing to the slip. "Aren't you going to check it out for me?"

"Oh. Right," Harry said, giving it a perfunctory pass with his wand. "It's fine. I think I'd better head back to the Ministry now."

There was a yelp and a very loud noise, like furniture being shoved across the floor.

"Hmm, maybe you _should_ check it out," Daphne said, and it was hard to tell if she was being serious.

"No, I think I'll definitely let them sort it out," Harry said.

Daphne gave him a wicked grin. "Are you sure? It really is quite a sight to see."

Harry blinked. "What?"

Daphne pointed to the mirror over the loveseat. "This mirror has a twin on the other side. They're charmed." She shrugged. "One gets curious."

"You mean you've spied on them?"

"I'd hardly call it spying. Astoria's the one who charmed it." Daphne turned to the mirror, holding the slip up against herself and looking at her reflection this way and that. "I'm not sure if Draco knows about it," she added with a wave of her hand, "but I'm not terribly bothered about that." She shot Harry a glance over her shoulder. "Do you want to take a peek?"

"What? Right now?" he asked, his traitorous cock hardening at the thought. 

"Why not?"

Well, for one thing, this was supposed to be an official Ministry call. For another thing, Harry wasn't exactly keen on the idea of seeing Malfoy naked. He could probably block out that pointy face easily enough, though, and he wouldn't mind seeing a naked Astoria doing... whatever it was making all that noise. His cock hardened even more at that thought. He tried to come up with more reasons _not_ to take a peek, but he found his brain had become quite foggy. 

"But..." He swallowed, finally settling on the obvious. "That's your sister."

"I should have known you'd be all judgey about this," Daphne said with a huff. "Never mind, then. You go on back to the Ministry like a good boy, and I'll put on my new, curse-free slip and enjoy the show all on my lonesome."

"Why are you putting on the slip?" Harry asked.

Daphne rolled her eyes. "Why do you think I bought it in the first place? It makes me feel sexy." She pointed at the wall. "They won't go on forever, though, so either skedaddle or turn around so I can change."

It didn't take astounding genius to understand that he was being seduced. That was a given when one was Harry Potter. It was perhaps a little harder to come to terms with the fact that he was very excited about the idea. That part was unusual, though he shouldn't have been too surprised. He _had_ kept answering Daphne's silly calls for "help", hadn't he? 

"Well?" she demanded.

"Okay," Harry said, "I'll just... turn around, then."

"Why, Harry! There may be hope for you yet." Daphne motioned him with a turn of her finger. "No peeking."

She no doubt saw the layers of irony in such a request, but Harry nevertheless turned as directed, idly focusing on the lime green and royal blue damask upholstery of an armchair. Behind him, he heard the rustling of clothes and then a low, silky _oooh_ that definitely came from inside the room. His cock strained his trousers.

"All dressed now," Daphne chirped. "You can turn around."

Harry drew a deep breath and let it out, slowly turning on the spot.

He would hardly call that _dressed_. The fabric wasn't sheer, but it was lightweight enough that he could make out every curve that wasn't exposed — and quite a bit was exposed. The neckline hung low, the lace framing the soft swell of her breasts. Her nipples were visibly hard, the pale pink material a darker shade above them. She wore something under the slip, which held up her stockings. He could see the suspenders under the short hem. His eyes trailed down her small but curvy legs. He was filled with a wild and sudden desire to see her stockings ripped at the knees, and he knew exactly how he'd like to make that happen.

Daphne let out a small squeal of delight, running her hands over the silky material and toying with the lacey hem. "Oh it feels absolutely sinful!" she said. "I do wish there was some way I could thank you, Harry."

Harry was very busy thinking of quite a few ways she could thank him.

"Shall we have a look then?" she asked, patting the loveseat under the mirror.

"Yeah," Harry replied hoarsely, joining her, trancelike, on the loveseat. "Okay."

They got on their knees, side by side, and looked into the mirror. "_Revelio_," Daphne whispered.

The adjoining room appeared to be a library. There was a puffy sofa across from them, and Astoria was on her knees in front of it, her head bobbing up and down over Malfoy's lap. His head was thrown back, his teeth biting into his bottom lip. He was wearing a shirt, unbuttoned and hanging open, but otherwise they both appeared to be naked.

"Oooh, right in time," Daphne said. "I love this part. Astoria gets enthusiastic about it, too. Shame we can't see her go. Or hear it."

Harry swallowed heavily. "There's a charm for that," he said, barely believing he was making the offer. "If you really want to hear it." He certainly did.

"Oh, Harry, yes! Please!"

Harry waved his wand, and at once they could hear exactly how enthusiastic Astoria was about the act. There were all kinds of slurping noises above a low, greedy hum of delight.

Malfoy opened his eyes and threaded his fingers in Astoria's hair, stilling her momentarily. "Come up here and do that," he said. "I want to touch you."

She eagerly got on her knees beside him on the sofa and went back to her task, now giving Harry and Daphne a perfectly unobstructed view. Harry tried to ignore the fact it was Malfoy and focus on Astoria's mouth. She licked all over his cock and slowly swallowed him down before working her way back into a rhythm. Malfoy's hand slid down her back and over her arse, his fingers disappearing between her legs. He smiled when she moaned around him.

Beside Harry, Daphne let out a low moan, too. He glanced her way. She was leaning over the back of the loveseat, the slip hanging loosely from its straps in the front, giving Harry nearly a full view of her breasts.

"Harry," Daphne said breathlessly, "if it's all right with you, I'd really like to touch myself now."

Harry's mouth had gone dry. "Go for it," he replied hoarsely.

Daphne slipped her hand under the lacy edge of her lingerie, releasing a purr of pleasure. She glanced at the tent in Harry's trousers. "Feel free to do the same."

Harry couldn't help grabbing himself over his trousers. He was achingly hard. And he certainly had nothing to be ashamed of in that department, he thought smugly as he watched Astoria pull off Malfoy's cock and give it a few long, slow strokes. Still... "They can't see us, right?"

"Well, you never know with Astoria," Daphne replied with a devilish grin. 

What did it matter? The back of the loveseat gave him plenty of privacy. And Harry had clearly abandoned the pretense of being here on business. He unfastened his trousers, sighing in relief when his cock was free. He followed Astoria's rhythm, imagining it was her hand around him, her mouth. How Malfoy had earned such enthusiastic attention was beyond him, but he could hardly complain when it was giving him such an erotic show.

Malfoy's hand was busy between Astoria's legs, too, and he must have done something she really liked because suddenly her back arched, and she let out a downright animalistic groan.

Malfoy chuckled. "Fingers not enough, love?"

"No," Astoria said, shaking her head wildly. "No."

Malfoy patted his lap. "Come here."

Harry felt a momentary twinge of guilt. It was one thing to spy on a blow job, but he really felt like he shouldn't watch them make love. The guilt quickly dissipated into lust, however, when Astoria settled herself in Malfoy's lap with her back to him and her front to _them_. She leaned back against him, her legs wide open, her cunt fully on display and absolutely coated with arousal.

Malfoy took himself in hand and rubbed the head of his cock all over and around her slick flesh. "Is that what you want?" he asked, his voice sounding a little strained now.

"Yes. _Draco_."

He sucked her earlobe between his lips, continuing to tease her. Astoria stretched her neck, and he licked up the side of it. "Sit on it, love."

He held it upright for her, and Harry watched in envious fascination as it slowly disappeared inside Astoria, stretching her wide. Both Malfoy and Astoria let out a long groan, which Daphne echoed beside him.

Harry squeezed his cock, imagining how hot and tight Astoria must feel. She couldn't take all of Malfoy's length, but she slid up and down on as much as she could, every motion leaving his shaft glistening with more of her slickness. Malfoy nuzzled her neck and slipped his fingers over her mound. When he found her clit and started to rub, Astoria bucked against him with a cry of delight, burying him deeper.

"Bloody hell," Daphne whispered, "I wish I had a cock in _me_ right now."

Harry swallowed heavily. "Oh yeah?"

Daphne turned and looked at him, her lips parted and neck and chest flushed pink. "Harry..." Her gaze dropped to his exposed cock, which by this point was violently hard and leaking in anticipation. "Will you? Please?"

Harry's cock twitched in his hand. "Will I what?" he asked, just because he wanted to hear her say it.

"Fuck me," she whispered. "Please fuck me. And don't hold back."

With a helpless growl of approval, Harry slid his fingers into Daphne's bouncy curls and ravaged her mouth with his. She hummed into the kiss, her tongue curling against his, but Harry couldn't leave it at a kiss for very long. He had to be inside her.

Daphne pulled up her slip and arched her back for him. She wasn't wearing knickers. There was nothing but those two suspenders and her perfectly rounded arse framing her soaked and swollen cunt. "Harry, now."

He quickly got into position behind Daphne on the loveseat, sparing a glance at Astoria, who was now riding Malfoy's cock with abandon. Harry didn't have it in him to tease. He lined himself up with Daphne's dripping entrance and shoved inside with one hard thrust.

Daphne yelped, but clearly not in pain, because a moment later she was bucking back against him. "Harry, it's so good," she panted, "so good. Please... I'm already so close... fuck me good and hard..."

As turned on as he was, Harry couldn't have held back if he wanted to. He curled one hand over her hip and the other over her shoulder and set a quick and brutal rhythm. Daphne cried out, clenching around him.

Harry knew he wouldn't last long. His gaze danced between the two pictures in front of him. In the next room, Astoria noisily writhed and bounced on Malfoy's cock, her thighs trembling and her perky tits bouncing, the hard, rosy nipples pointed at the chandelier above. Beneath him, his own cock pounded in and out of Daphne's tight hole, his balls slapping against her hand, still hard at work on herself. He spread her arse cheeks, hissing through his teeth as her other hole puckered under his stare.

"Harry," she gasped, "I'm..." She tensed up, her legs shaking. "Harry, I'm gonna come..."

Whether she did or not, Harry couldn't say. All he could focus on was the dreadful, raging need building in his own body. He fucked into Daphne hard and fast, chasing it, and then release slammed through him. He grabbed her hips in both hands and thrust hard one more time, spending himself inside her in long, full-body spasms.

His forehead fell against Daphne's shoulder as he tried to catch his breath. Daphne purred beneath him, still grinding sensuously on his softening cock.

"Wow, Harry," she said with a long sigh. She turned to look over her shoulder. "I didn't know you had it in you."

Harry chuckled lightly and gave her a leisurely kiss. When he looked back up in the mirror, he was surprised to find that Astoria and Malfoy had finished as well and were already pulling on their clothes, helping each other with buttons and stopping once or twice to exchange kisses.

"Mother's due back any time," Daphne explained.

That sobered Harry up quickly enough. He futilely covered Daphne's arse with the lacy edge of her slip and returned his satiated cock to his trousers. It gave another twitch as he watched his release trickle down the inside of Daphne's thigh.

He looked up and saw Astoria leading Malfoy by the hand to the door of the library. Just before they disappeared into the foyer, Malfoy turned to the mirror with a smirk. "Nice O-face, Potter," he said.

Harry's head snapped towards Daphne, his ears burning.

"Oops," Daphne said with a giggle, pulling her dress over her head. "Oh, don't look at me like that, Harry." She pinched his cheek. "What happens at Greengrass Manor stays at Greengrass Manor."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I love comments and kudos. :)
> 
> Feel free to connect with me on tumblr @[sportivetricks](https://sportivetricks.tumblr.com/).


End file.
